Christmas
by Seishes
Summary: Fijo su vista en la mesa que se encontraba frente a uno de los ventanales, repleta de regalos, todos para ella, para Sakura. Allí se encontraba el problema.


**Christmas**

**Capitulo Único**

Todos lo miraban, bueno… Más de lo normal, caminaba un poco más lento comparado con su paso habitual y refunfuñaba levemente entre la gruesa bufanda que ocultaba parte de sus orejas, nariz y boca. ¿Por qué? Allí en su espalda llevaba a su _novia, _esa terca criatura que tiritaba de frio, con su cabello rosa que hacía un contraste gracioso con su nariz enrojecida por las bajas temperaturas y sus ojos verdes un poco más brillantes de lo normal, como si allí guardase el calor que faltaba en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que llego a esa situación?, volvemos a lo mismo, además de putamente terca, ella es putamente sensible, si, y _mucho. _

Por esa razón la encontró en el parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del apartamento que ambos compartían, sentada en un banco con los ojos un poco enrojecidos por su reciente llanto, y con pocas cantidades de nieve cubriendo su cabeza, hombres y muslos. Cuanto la conocía, ella no se iba a mover de allí, tal como supuso, prefería quedarse muriendo de frío y probablemente cogiendo una congelación. Suspiro frustrado se acuclillo frente a ella, quien sin moverse le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos verdes enfrentaban los suyos oscuros, sin una palabra si dio la vuelta quedando su espalda frente al rostro de la pequeña y terca novia que tenía, ella sin chistar demasiado se subió a su espalda. No soportaba más el frío.

Al fin llego a la zona de elegantes edificios donde vivían, saludo al vigilante quien rápidamente le dio paso y llego hasta el ascensor marcando el piso número diez, se regocijo un poco en la calidez que brindo el pequeño cubículo, llevaba más de medio día fuera en la nieve, y la temperatura ya hacía estragos en su resistencia. Sintió como ella también se relajaba y dejaba de tiritar un poco. El ascensor se abrió y camino con calma hasta su departamento, bastante más grande que los otros ya que al ser un edificio de su familia, pidió como favor a su padre hacer un departamento espacioso para él, que le gustaba tener objetos grandes, útiles y elegantes. Paso la tarjeta por la ranura y la puerta se abrió, con el pie cerró la puerta y siguió su camino hasta la recamara principal que ambos compartían, allí se acerco a la exagerada cama enorme que estaba pegada a la pared principal, y allí dejo caer a Sakura, la cual se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y ronroneo entre los almohadones y el grueso edredón. Otro suspiro frustrado.

Fijo su vista en la mesa que se encontraba frente a uno de los ventanales, repleta de regalos_, todos _para ella, para Sakura. Oh si todos amaban a esa pelirosa, desde su trabajo hasta su familia, amigos y colegas, todos sin excepción adoraban a Sakura Haruno, por eso en aquellas fechas la llenaban de regalos, y su madre Mikoto era la primera en darle un obsequio a su bonita novia.

_Allí se encontraba el __**problema**__._

Entre ese montón de regalos, no se encontraba un regalo de su novio Sasuke Uchiha, era un puto de mierda insensible. Y allí estaba el motivo del enojo de la pelirosa y el serio arranque de terquedad que le dio al sentarse a pasar frío en aquel banco del parque. Y otro suspiro frustrado, se quito la chaqueta un poco húmeda, aunque fuese impermeable, la bufanda, las botas y quedo únicamente con una camiseta y los jeans, luego se acerco al lado de la pelirosa que aun le daba la espalda, la tomo de los delgados y delicados bracitos, entonces la hizo sentarse frente a él, y bajo el cierre de la chaqueta que ella llevaba, se lo saco, procedió a quitarle los botines de piel y finalmente le soltó el cabello de la desarreglada coleta que tenia puesta dejándolo caer hasta sus hombros. Se bajo de la cama, y se arrodillo frente a ella en la cama, a pesar de estar sentada en la cama que de por si era alta, fácilmente él la miraba de frente. Era realmente bajita, le encantaba que fuese tan adorable.

Sakura –La llamo lentamente-

¿Qué? –Le respondió ella, con su aguda y dulce voz de muñeca, con un deje se autoridad-

¿Qué te hizo pensar que no tengo un regalo para ti? –Le preguntó, disfrutando de cómo ella inflaba sus mejillas-

Es tarde –Fue lo único que dijo ella-

Sasuke se rio un poco y tomo la pequeña manito de ella entre la suya, mucho más grande y fuerte, le quito el guante que impedía el contacto de ambas pieles y ahora si estaba conforme. Sin decir nada más, guio la mano de ella hasta su pecho, justo donde el corazón latía.

¿Lo escuchas? –Le pregunto suavemente, y ella frunció sus delgadas cejas confusa-

¡Por supuesto Sasuke! Es tu corazón, no me digas que sufres del corazón –Dedujo ella un tanto asustada-

No, Sakura… –El pelinegro se acerco un poco más a ella, bastante. Quedando su frente pegada a la de la pelirosa, sintiendo su suave respiración- Este año no tengo… Nada para ti, nada que puedas tocar, nada que puedas ver, pero si quieres… –hizo una pequeña pausa, y presionando un poco más la pequeña mano a su pecho siguió- Puedes usarlo, destruirlo, hacerlo trizas o… Puedes atesorarlo por mí, es tuyo. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Los ojitos de ella estaban un tanto cristalizados, Sasuke siempre era tan impredecible, que hacía su corazón latir alocado. Sin pensarlo en absoluto, abrazo efusivamente a su novio. Él sonrió y correspondió tomando entre sus brazos la fina cintura de ella, la levanto un poco y la tuvo acorralada entre su cuerpo y el mullido edredón, con sus antebrazos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza de muñeca. La beso en la boca, quitándole la posibilidad de respirar, e invadiendo su cavidad con su lengua la cual jugaba con la de ella. Al sentir que no podía seguir privándola de respirar, se separo solo un poco.

T-te amo y… Feliz Navidad – Musito ella, bajito. Con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojitos cerrados, respirando por la reciente lucha de sus bocas-

_Jeg ved, dukke _ – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, besando de nuevo en un piquito la boca de ella, quien busco la suya desesperada, dándole besitos cortos, él gruño-

Y nuevamente se apodero de sus labios.

Fin.


End file.
